1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing devices and more particularly pertains to a smoke alarm mount for releasably securing a smoke detector to a support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of securing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, securing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art securing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,038; U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,452; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,653; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,332; U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,567; and U.S. Pat. No. Design 246,635.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a smoke alarm mount for releasably securing a smoke detector to a support surface which includes a base plate securable to a wall or ceiling, and a magnet receiver mountable to a smoke detector and magnetically coupled to the base plate by a magnet interposed between the base plate and the magnet receiver so as to permit removable coupling of the smoke detector to the support surface.
In these respects, the smoke alarm mount according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasably securing a smoke detector to a support surface.